Where are they?
by StokesSidle
Summary: an abduction takes place, that's all i'm saying, you'll have to read to find out! i hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This story is being written by both me and Devilssmile666, I hope you enjoy our story.

Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Vegas, it was winter. Sara was sitting comfortably on her couch in her warm suburban home that she shared with her fiancé. She was stretched, a blanket covering her legs, rubbing her hand over her large stomach. She was nine months pregnant and due at any moment. She was catching up on her reading, waiting for Grissom to come home; he had to go into work for a little while to catch up on his paper work. As Sara turned the page in her book, she heard the phone ring. Sara reached over her and pick up the receiver off of the end table.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to have to work a little longer possibly for about two more hours okay?" Grissom said on the other end.

"Alright babe."

"Anything you need me to pick up on the way home?"

"No honey, we're fine." Sara said referring to her and the baby.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," he said, "Just relax and I'll be home before you know it."

"Okay Gil, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

With that Sara hung up the phone and placed it back on the table.

She then went back to her reading, a few minutes later she had an urge to go to the bathroom. Sara pushed the blanket off her legs and placed her feet on the floor to stand up. She then began waddling towards the bathroom. After she finished her business, she turned off the light as she exited the bathroom. In the hallway she was met by their boxer, Bruno. He wagged his tail and looked up at Sara.

"Hey boy, do you have to go to the bathroom too?" She asked as she bent down a little and scratched the dog behind his ears.

The dog barked, turned around and then ran towards the door. Sara walked over towards the door, and let the dog out. While she was waiting on Bruno, to finish his business, she walked into the kitchen for a glass of milk. She got a glass out of the cupboard, and placed it on the counter, and then she grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and poured herself half a glass. She placed the milk back into the refrigerator, and placed her back against the counter as she sipped on her milk. After she finished her drink, she placed her glass in the sink and walked back to the front door, to let Bruno back in. When she opened the door, she saw Bruno digging in the yard, and whining.

"Come one, Bruno!" she yelled. "You know better then to dig up the yard!"

He didn't respond he just continued to dig and whimper. She slipped her shoes on real quick and walked out into the yard to see what Bruno was after. When she reached Bruno, she bent down a little trying to see what it was, just then she felt someone clamp a small cloth over her mouth and grab her from behind. Sara screamed, but it was muffled, no one could hear it. Bruno was barking, trying to bite the attacker, but was stopped by the second attacker.

---------An hour later------------

Grissom was sitting in his office, almost finished with his paper work, when Brass came barging into the room. Breathless, as if he had been running, he said, "Gil, you need to get home quick!"

"Why?" He asked as he took off his glasses. "Is Sara in labor?"

"It's Sara, she's been kidnapped!" the detective aid quickly.

Grissom's heart seemed to stop at that very moment. His fiancé, his very pregnant fiancé was gone. "What the hell do you mean she's been kidnapped? No, I just talked to her an hour ago!"

"Yeah we got a call from your neighbor…" Brass couldn't even finish is sentence before Grissom got up from his chair and hurried out of the door.

Grissom ran out into the parking lot, and jumped into his Denali. He hurried out on to the highway, squealing his tires as the left the parking lot. When he reached his house, he saw all the police cars, and everyone standing around. He jumped out of his Denali and walked over to where detective Vega stood.

"Vega, what is going on?"

"Well, we received a call from you neighbor, saying he saw someone abduct Sara."

"And he didn't run out to try and help?" Grissom asked, becoming royally pissed. "Vega, I don't understand…if someone saw a kidnapping, why wouldn't they attempt to help? Especially if the victim is a nine-month pregnant woman?"

"He said that, he heard your dog barking viscously and when he looked out his window, he saw two people place Sara into the back of an SUV, he said she looked like she was unconscious, and before he could get out here they were gone. I'm really sorry Gil."

Grissom sighed heavily, as he rubbed his hand through his hair. He felt tears prickling his eyes and he sent up a quick prayer to the powers above that they would keep his Sara safe, along with his unborn child. He knew if they did not find her soon, they may be too late.

………..TBC……………..PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter was written by Devilssmile666! She is helping me write this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Grissom needed to get away from everything and think, so he took a walk. Questions ran through his head and he felt a huge migraine coming on. He messaged his temples and said aloud, "Why would someone want to take an extremely pregnant woman? Where could she be? If only I hadn't worked late I would have been there for her! God, this is all my fault!" He continued to walk and eventually arrived at the park. Nobody was there as he sat down on the bench. He remembered all of the times he and Sara sat there, playing with the dog. He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, and then felt someone clamp a rag over his nose and mouth. He struggled, his adrenaline pumping, but soon fell unconscious.

The man lifted him up, and carelessly threw him into the back of the vehicle. The man sped away, driving for about thirty minutes before arriving at a beautiful mansion. He drove into his garage, and lifted Grissom out of the back of his truck. Being an extremely muscular body builder, the man carried Grissom to his basement with ease. He walked down the stairs, and found Sara curled up in the corner. She had her feet flat on the floor, her knees up, and her hand on her swollen abdomen. She looked over when the man opened the door to the freezing basement. She saw her unconscious fiancé and gasped in fear.

"You didn't!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "You bastard! Why are you doing this?"

He dropped Grissom on the floor, literally. Sara pushed herself up from off the ground and walked over to Grissom. She knelt down and stroked his hair. He had a fat lip, but other than that, he seemed fine. The man laughed harshly and said coldly, "Why? Because you guys accused me of helping kidnap, rape and murder my very pregnant best friend. I did nothing but try to help her! The community looked down on me, my family was ashamed of me, and I went to rot in jail for twenty years. I was eighteen! I got out last year and now I want revenge! I did nothing wrong except try to help Kaleigh…I tried to get her out, I tried to stop him, I tried to save her! But you guys instantly accused me of accessory to the crime!"

Sara furrowed her brow in confusion. She bit her lip before saying, "I wasn't even working as a CSI at that time."

"But the lead CSI on the case was Gil Grissom," said the man.

"Ask him when he waked up if he remembers the case with eighteen year old Geoff Kauffman and twenty year old Henry McFarland… That McFarland was tried and found guilty of kidnapping, rapping and killing nineteen years old Kaleigh Becker. And I, Geoff Kauffman was found guilty of helping him! He'll remember…it was only his third or fourth year of being a CSI. Oh, and I kidnapped you just to get at Gil Grissom even worse.

Sara narrowed her eyes menacingly, and Geoff Kauffman left the room, slamming the door behind him. She heard him lock the door several times before his footsteps grew softer and softer. She sat down next to her fiancé and willed him to wake up. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead softly. He started stirring, and she gripped his hand.

"Griss…Gil, can you hear me?" she asked. "It's me…honey, come on, wake up sweetheart."

"Ugh," he grunted. His eyes fluttered open, and all he saw was fuzz. He blinked several times to clear up the image. The first thing he saw was fear swimming his fiancé's bright brown eyes. He quickly sat up, but soon became dizzy. Sara pushed him back down on the floor and held her hand over his chest.

"Gil, slowly." She said, allowing him to slowly sit up.

She crawled over to her deserted space in the corner. Grissom joined her, wrapped his arms around her, and said, "Honey, are you okay?"

She nodded, and situated herself in his arms. He looked around the room. They were sitting on hardwood floor, and the walls were painted a soft green. There was a bathroom and a couch, but heating source except for a fire place that was unlit. Grissom felt around in his pockets for a lighter, and quickly found it. He walked over to the fireplace and soon had a warm fire roaring. Sara joined him by the fire, trying to get warm.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Some dude's basement," Sara remarked with a smirk. "The guy who took us said you'd remember the case you worked on, prosecuting him in the end. He said that you'd remember the case with eighteen year old Geoff Kauffman and twenty year old Henry McFarland. Henry McFarland was found guilty of kidnapping, raping, and killing a pregnant nineteen year old girl, Kaleigh Becker. Geoff Kauffman was found guilty of accessory to murder and was sentenced to twenty years in jail. It was you third or fourth year working for CSI he said."

Grissom closed his eyes and searched through his memory. He finally remembered, and sighed. He nodded and said, "I remember. That was the first case that really got to me. When he found Kaleigh, she looked so scared even though she was dead. Her abdomen was cut open, and her baby was laying dead beside her…we found Geoff crying in the corner, covered in blood. We assumed it was him, but he gave up Henry and they gave him the full-blown punishment. The found Geoff guilty of accessory of the crime and he was screaming he didn't do anything to her…that he was just trying to help."

"Congratulations Gil Grissom," a cold voice said from the doorway. "You finally figured it out."

Sara and Grissom whipped their heads around to look at Geoff Kauffman. He had a satisfied smirk on his face and a tray of food in his hands. On the plate was a chunk of ham, a bowl of noodles, two apples, and two cups of milk. He walked over to them and said, "Ah, I see you've already lit the fire. Well, this is your lunch…I'll be back in a few hours with your dinner. And don't even think about trying to escape…and by the way, I have your cell phones, so you can't call anyone for help. Goodbye."

He left the two alone with their meal. Grissom gave the spaghetti noodles to Sara and picked up the piece of meat. Even though it was cold, it was still food. They ate their meal fairly quickly, and then just curled up together and prayed they'd be found quickly.

…………TBC……….. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm working on the third chapter right now; it should be up with in the next few days or so!!


End file.
